


When Heroes Fall

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age of Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Character Death, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Loss, Love, Revenge, Romance, Sacrifice, Saving the World, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-23
Updated: 2001-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott rescues a young woman from the slave pens…. and her name is Betsy. AoA story.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Rogue, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Victor Creed/Clarice Ferguson | Clarice Fong
Kudos: 14





	When Heroes Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in the AoA universe. Factor X, bits from "Astonishing X-men" and the 2 "Tales Of…." will be included here. All else will NOT.
> 
> For AngelLove.
> 
> Dedicated to: Jemisard. Your words are as beautiful as your mind.
> 
> Thanks to Christina for the Beta.

**Preface**

" Twenty years ago Charles Xavier died in the arms of his friend; Magneto.

A war between humans and mutants broke out. Humans lost. The age of

Apocalypse began. Darkness fell over the Earth as prejustice and war tore the

world in two.

The few and the brave tried to fight back for freedom and justice.

Fighting for a dream…. and dying."

\- The Watcher

**Part 1:**

Scott Summers, Prelate Summers, walked with swift steps through the pens. He normally avoided the pens if he could. The stench of pain and fear was never pleasant and not something he sought. He had just delivered a prisoner and was on his way to debrief with Sinister, his leader and the closest he would ever come to a father.

" NO! Bloody Hell! You keep your filthy hands away from me, you hear?"

A woman's voice, clearly with a thick English accent reached Scott's ears. English? Since when did they hold prisoners from England? Curious Scott followed the sound. Five guards had a young Chinese looking woman backed up in a corner, one of the guards had pushed her to the floor but the fire in her eyes said that she wouldn't give up without a fight.

" WHAT is going on here?" Scott demanded to know and all the guards turned towards him.

" Prelate Summers!" They choired, fear in their voices as they saluted him.

" Thanks, I know my name. That wasn't what I asked you. What…. are…. you…doing?!" Scott repeated, barely concealed anger in his voice. It had only been one week since he had fought against the rebel called Weapon X and lost the use of an eye as he had robbed the man of a hand. That loss still burned in his mind and together with the thoughts and feelings the woman, Jean, had awoken in him it gave him a very short fuse.

" We…. we were just…ah…you know," one of the guards got out, fear clearly written on his face.

" No, I don't 'know' and I don't want to know," Scott said coldly and moved towards the woman. Unafraid she looked back at him and Scott felt a great admiration for the her right there.

" If they are your guards you should learn how to control them," she stated coldly but accepted Scott's hand as he helped her to her feet. Her body was bruised and bloody and what ever she had worn over it was nothing but a torn rag. Everyone could clearly see what had happened here and it made Scott burn with fury.

" YOU…" he turned towards the guards who backed away. " You disobeyed me. No prisoner was to be touched without permission. You know the penalty for disobedience."

" No!" one protested and Scott almost laughed at the man's weakness. He was to shot them all with his eye beam now only existing from one eye as he remembered the woman. He turned to her and took a knife from his belt. He handed it to her and she accepted it. In her eyes he saw that she considered what would happen should she stick it into his chest.

" They did you an injustice. You may kill them," Scott offered and the woman wasn't long in taking her chance. She quickly moved past Scott and enjoyed the look of horror on the guards' faces as she with a warrior's skill slit their throats. Having killed all the guards she turned back towards Scott, the blooded knife held towards his chest. Scott looked calmly at her.

" I will not send you back to the pens. I can use you. Swear allegiance to me and I'll give you a life no one else could ever offer you," Scott offered and the woman lowered the knife but still held it at ready.

" What would you have me do?" she asked and he found he liked the strength in her voice.

" Work for me. Be my bodyguard and helper."

" You saved my life. I owe you a debt of gratitude. But I will never work for Apocalypse. I don't believe in his teachings," the woman admitted boldly and Scott nodded. Before her capture she had probably been working for the Human High Council, which had its headcounters in England.

" I understand. You will not work for him but for me."

" Very well. I'll work for you and protect you. I owe you that much at least but that is all I'll do. Try and touch me and I swear I'll kill you," the woman agreed and her words were as sincere as they could be. She wasn't quite sure why Summers wanted her. She was after all a prisoner but he probably had his reasons and she was lucky to just see the sun rise over another day.

" Understandable. I'm Scott Summers, Prelate Summers. I lead Apocalypse's slave pens," Scott introduced himself and began walking towards his chambers and away from the pens. The woman followed him.

" I'm Betsy, called Psylocke."

**Part 2:**

" These are my chambers," Scott said and showed Betsy his rooms. They were exclusive and exactly the kind of luxury the Elite were expected to have. " My room is here…" Scott pointed towards a closed door. "…your room is next to it. There…" Scott went to the door next to his own bedroom and opened the door for her to see. It was a nice room with a single bed in it. The room had neither clear feminine nor masculine traits.

"You may redecorate the room if you like but the rest stays the way it is," Scott said and Betsy nodded. She did a quick security sweep of Summers' place. They were on the third floor in the compound. Good protection. Satisfied she returned to the livingroom. She still didn't understand why he had saved her or why he wanted her as his bodyguard and helper. Sure, he might think she was very skilled but still…..Well, now that she had gotten a taste of freedom back she intended to keep it even if it meant working for Summers. Besides he didn't seem like such a bad guy. Not like Beast. A shutter ran through her at the thought. That man was truly sick.

"The bathroom is in there. Clean up and I'll find some clothes for you," Scott commanded and left. Hmm, used to giving orders, Betsy thought but that really wasn't a problem. She had been a warrior all her life. She was used to it. Besides his orders were softly spoken and not screamed. She went to the bathroom and took what was left of her dress off and threw it with disgust into the trash container. She stepped into the shower and never had water felt like such a blessing. She feared she'll never feel clean again after what had happened. A pool of blood from cuts and small wounds all over her body coloured the water red as it gathered at her feet before it ran out. Betsy heard a noise and knew that Summers was back. Taking the longest towel she could find around her body, she returned to the livingroom.

"This is what I got," Scott said and on the chairs around the table in the livingroom laid clothes so fine she had never thought she would ever see it in her life. They could only be from Warren's factories. There were fine dinner dresses, normal dresses, fighting suits and much more. She chose a black fighting suit and changed in the bathroom. Strange that while she thought Summers' eye on her barely covered body would make her feel uncomfortable; it hadn't. His eye on her had felt like he was examining an object. She was mad that it actually disturbed her that he apparently didn't find her beautiful. Sure, her long purple hair was now short and she had bruises and cuts over most of her body but she KNEW that she was still attractive and she also knew that Summers was alone. No man could dedicate all his soul to such a cruel work as Apocalypse's and still be as Summers. That man had hidden deeps and maybe it was up to her to bring them out.

"I accessed your file, Betsy. You have telepathic powers as well as the ability to walk through shadows. That will come in handy. I also read that Beast have experimented on you; moved your essence from your true body to the body of a ninja warrior. Here," Scott threw a key to her and she undid the collar around her neck which had prevented her from using her powers. It was a great relief to finally be truly free.

"Don't even think about it. Sinister and Apocalypse are far too well guarded, among others by telepaths, for you to get to them. And killing me would only get you killed, probably first after an extended visit at Dark Beast," Scott warned, as he must have read her thoughts in her eyes. Betsy acknowledged this with a nod of her head. There was still hope. She'll make hope. Through Summers she'll still be able to make a difference.

**Part 3, two years later:**

Scott stood at the viewpoint and watched yet another man's torture below. This man he knew was called Sunfire. Such pain, such agony. Betsy was right. This was all wrong. This wasn't a dream worth fighting for.

* Scott, he is coming* Betsy said in his mind as she stood behind him, watching over all what was happening.

Two years had she been with Summers and during that time her trust and admiration for him had grown. He wasn't like the others. He didn't take pleasure in killing or torturing. When on the battlefield she always followed him and though she believed as little in what she was fighting for as ever, she felt a glimmer of hope for each day that passed. Normally the wounded in a battle would be given to Beast to experiment on and they both knew what agony would await them. Betsy had therefore gladly followed Scott's whispered order to her alone that she should shoot to kill and if it was possible; shoot all the wounded as well. It was a better fate than the agony they'll feel should they be in Beast's hands. Many nights' discussions between Betsy and Scott about rights and wrongs and ethics had resulted in Scott agreeing to Betsy freeing prisoners at his command. They both risked death for their betrayal, but Scott most of all. Still, as Betsy had suspected, when first Summers had found he had committed a wrong he wasn't late in trying to correct it. The blood on his hands, on both their hands, could never be washed away but maybe in time; some kind of amends would be possible.

"You are early," Death, the first and foremost horseman of Apocalypse, said to Scott, totally ignoring Betsy. After all she was 'just' a bodyguard. He had something coming alright, Betsy thought.

" Eh?" Scott was caught off guard, being so consumed with thoughts as he had watched the man's torture below.

"I thought I felt a flicker of…distaste when you looked at this necessary experimentation," Death said, gesturing to Sunfire's torture.

"Hardly. I am as loyal to his high lord as you….Death," Scott lied and Betsy put an telepathic enhanced strength and certainty in his words. Bloody murderer, she thought darkly about Death. I pray the rumour of his rebellion against Apocalypse is true so we can kill him.

"Most men tremble at the approach of the fourth and most infamous horseman, prelate Summers. But…You are different. Let us hope the whispered words that have come to my ears of your wavering loyalties are false."

" Veiled threats mean little to me," Scott said calmly.

* Can I kill him?* Betsy asked in his mind, her knife at the ready. If he really knew something about Scott….They couldn't risk discovery. What they did to help may not be much but it was better than nothing and above all detection meant death; most likely painfully and slow.

* Not yet. Let's look around first* Scott thought back and Betsy nodded, putting her knife away. Damn, she had looked forth to killing him.

**Part 4:**

" What is he doing with such a big army?" Scott wondered out loud as he and Betsy walked around Death's stronghold. Betsy took her hands to her temples.

" Someone just….came in. Six people. They are here to destroy Apocalypse. It is….Magneto and his X-men!" Betsy said as she detected the new presences.

" What? The rebel force? Here? What on Earth are they thinking? They can't win!"

" That may be but we got to help them," Betsy said and got ready to shadow walk towards them. Scott took a hold of her arm, holding her back.

" You still think like a rebel," he hissed harshly. " Don't die for a lost cause. Help when you can but never at the expend of your own life. This is a losing fight. Better six dies than seven!" In his mind Scott added; better they die than you.

Betsy tore her arm free, her eyes blasting.

" Better to die for a cause than to die for nothing," she said and walked through the shadows. Scott quickly followed her and tried to hold her back as she mingled in the fight.

" Betsy! God damn it!" Scott swore and stayed in the shadows. As he had predicted the rebels with Betsy failed and was taken away by Death.

Great, just great. What do I do now? Scott wondered. He spotted a small, elf looking girl sitting behind some ruins. He walked up behind her and grabbed hold of her from behind, his gloved hand covering her mouth.

" Don't make a sound if you value your life."

" Mmmmft," the girl muttered and tried to break free from him.

" I'm not going to hurt you. If I was I could have turned you over to them!" Scott nodded towards Death's guards walking past them, not seeing them. Seeing the girl was calmer Scott released his hold on her.

" I'm prelate Summers. I control the slave pens for Apocalypse. Now tell me who you are and why you're here!" Scott demanded to know.

" I'm Blink. I'm with the X-men. We came to get Apocalypse once and for all. But we ran into the horseman, Death, and his army and they defeated us and took all the X-men prisoner. I can't save them alone, mister. You gotta help me. Death's gonna kill them all. It's not fair! They're all the family I got. Please!" the young girl plead with him and Scott nodded. This was risky but Death WAS challenging Apocalypse so he could justify this. Besides he HAD to get Betsy, no matter the price.

" I'll do it. But realise that there is no chance of your ever getting to Apocalypse. I believe he was transported away as soon as the security parameters were breached!"

" I don't care about him. I just want my friends back!" Blink said and Scott believed her.

" You have a plan?" he asked the girl and she looked at him as if he had fallen off the moon or something.

" Well, no but…"

" What is your mutant power?" Scott cut her off. Everyone who fought with the X-men had to be mutants. To send humans up against Apocalypse's mutant army was suicide.

" I can teleport, blink, people from place to place," the girl answered.

" Good. Then teleport me with you right where Death is now. I'll take care of Death. You just worry about your friends," Scott demanded and Blink nodded. Hesitantly she went over and laid an arm around Summers. She took her free hand to her temple and concentrated.

BLINK

Blink and Scott popped out of nowhere and interrupted Death's speech of world domination. Before Death were the X-men and Betsy tied and behind them was Sunfire, also chained.

" Your charade is over, Death," Scott said as they popped in.

" Summers?!" Death said shocked as he saw his arms around the fragile girl and how he protected her with his body when they landed on the floor.

" Have you taken leave of your senses? These genetic low-borns are our enemies!" Death protested as he saw Scott's protection of the young girl.

" You're the turncoat here, Death! And I'm freeing this poor soul! Shiro Yoshida has endured enough barbarism at your hands!" Scott said as he shot the man called Sunfire free from his chains. Freed Sunfire began to destroy everything, especially Death. Scott ran to Betsy and freed her from her bonds.

" You alright?" Scott asked with barely concealed worry. Betsy smiled at him.

" What took you so long?" she asked as she ran with Scott towards Blink.

" Harm her and I'll kill you," Sabretooth promised as he saw Scott and Betsy going to Blink.

" We wouldn't hurt her," Scott promised and laid his hands on the girl's shoulders. " Blink, you can do this. Believe in yourself and blink Betsy and me out of here. Sunfire is making too much light for Betsy to shadow walk," Scott explained. Blink concentrated and a portal opened beneath Scott and Betsy's feet.

" Good girl. Now, don't forget your friends!" Scott said as he and Betsy disappeared.

" You alright, kid?" Sabretooth asked worried as he came to Blink. She nodded even though her head felt like it should explode.

" Yes," again she concentrated and all the X-men BLINKED to safety as Death and his stronghold was destroyed, Sunfire safely with the X-men. Sabretooth swiped Blink up in his muscular arms and held her close to his chest.

" Did…did I do good?" she asked weakly and tried to smile at him.

" Kid, you're the best!" Sabretooth said proudly and Blink smiled.

" Thanks."

" Rogue, are you alright?" Magneto asked her concerned and she went into her lover's embrace. To feel his skin against her own was still a miracle she blessed every single day.

" Ah'm fine," Rogue reassured him and he softly kissed her.

" You asked me if I have faith, Rogue. I do. The war still rages, though," Erik said in a moment of truth.

" Erik, one thing still bothers me. Why did Summers help us? Was it out of loyalty to Apocalypse….or something more?" Rogue wondered out loud. Erik tightened his grip around his love.

" Only time will tell. But I sense an inner strength, a nobility in the man called Cyclops. Perhaps when the day of our final battle with Apocalypse arrives….we will be able to call him ally!"

**Part 5, another three years passes:**

" Scott, one of these days….I swear I'll hit your brother on the head so hard he won't know what hit him," Betsy complained as she went from the kitchen in Scott's chambers to the livingroom with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Scott studied the bottle.

" Fine year. From Angel?"

" Where else?"

Betsy seated herself across from Scott.

" So, what have my dear brother done now to upset you so?"

"Besides the usual rubbish about him wanting to kill you and wishing you were dead?"

Scott smiled kind of sadly.

"Besides that."

Betsy leaned over and covered Scott's hand with hers.

" Your brother is your greatest enemy. I know you won't believe it of him but I have a feeling…that he'll be your undoing. I wish you'll just let me kill him."

Scott shook his head.

" I…can't. I promised my father I'll protect Alex."

" Scott, besides his jealousy it was the business with your father four years ago which made him hate you so much. To save your father the pain of the brood growing inside him, you had to kill your own father. It can't have been an easy decision and I wish I had been there to support you," Betsy whispered in a surprisingly gentle tone. Scott smiled at her.

" You were with me. In my thoughts, in my mind…..in my heart," he whispered so lowly she wasn't sure if she had really heard him. " Besides, you had more important things to do. Freeing the rebel mutant called Marrow was important. She wouldn't have been able to resist the torture much longer."

" I know," Betsy admitted and remembered the strong but very young woman she had helped escape from the pens. It was rumoured that she was the X-man Gambit's adopted daughter, all the more reason for her to get out.

" I did what I had to do as did you," Scott said but Betsy sensed doubt in his thoughts even though his words were strong.

" You had no other choice. It was your father's will. He had given up the fight. He wanted to die. Your brother just didn't see that. He was blinded by his own grief and pain."

Scott nodded. They sat in silence for a while until Betsy said;  
" We have been ordered to attack the horseman, Pestilence, tomorrow for his treason. It seems that all Apocalypse's horsemen gets delusions of grandeur sooner or later."

Scott nodded grimly.

" Will it ever end, Betsy? Any of it? The fighting, the killing….the blood running warm over our hands? Will it ever stop?" Scott asked quietly and looked her in the eyes.

" I don't know, Scott, but I do know that somewhere….somehow, there exists a better world. I'm sure of it," she smiled at him and walked around the table to kneel before him, taking his hands in hers. " And somehow, we'll find that world. Together."

Scott smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace.

" Together," he whispered and liked the sound of that. Together….never alone.

**Part 6:**

" Gods, what a mess," Betsy said as she went to Scott after the battle against Pestilence. His force had proved greater than they had first thought and now broken bodies, wounded and dying lay among each other on the battlefield.

" You alright?" she asked concerned as she saw the blood on Scott's uniform.

" Yes. The blood isn't mine," Scott said grimly and Betsy nodded. Something made her turn and look behind Scott. One of the wounded had a strange gun like weapon in his hand and it was pointed straight at Scott. He was to shoot Scott in the back!

" Get down!" Betsy yelled and pushed Scott out of the way as she with her telepathy made the man lower the weapon. A small arrow from his gun hit her in the leg and she quickly removed it. How odd, she thought. Why arrows?

" Betsy! You okay?" Scott asked as he came to her. He saw the wounded soldier with the gun still in his hand. Without a second thought he used his eye beam to blast the man to kingdom come.

" I'm fine. Strange though. Why try and shoot you with an arrow?" Betsy wondered as she walked with Scott towards Alex and the other prelates. Those wounded still alive was being carried away.

* Shall I kill them?* Betsy asked in Scott's mind.

" No. Better that Beast torture Pestilence's followers than the resistance* Scott said and Betsy nodded.

" Scott," Jesse Bedlam said and came to him. Scott turned towards the handsome, chocolate coloured young man to listen to what he had to say. Jesse and his brother Terrence shared a bond of brotherly love so strong that Betsy could often feel Scott's envy for them because of that. The Bedlam Brothers were good men at heart but like Scott, they were working on the side of the devil.

" Yes?"

" The prisoners…..the Pestilence soldiers….they were all carries of the deadly decease, The Legacy Virus," Jesse said and even though Scott had never seen the man even break a sweat in the hardest of fights; he saw the fear in his eyes now. And right he should. The Legacy Virus gave a painful death to all who became infected and though it was believed that the decease was transmitted only through bodily fluids, scientists weren't sure.

* Betsy? Your advise?* Scott asked in his mind through the psychic bond which had formed between them.

* Kill them. Kill them all. They could infect everyone* Betsy advised, a flicker of sadness in her mental voice.

* That was what I thought*

" Kill them all and burn the bodies. I'll report this incident to Sinister and everyone checks in with Beast to see if anyone was infected," Scott said to Jesse and he nodded and left.

" Do you think it was an accident? That they were all infected?" Betsy asked as they walked towards their bikes.

" Hardly," Scott said grimly as he got on his bike.

" It was a plot? Against who? The Elite? Sinister? You?" Betsy wondered out loud.

" I don't know but I'll find out. Sinister won't like this," Scott said as they drew off. Sinister was the father he would never have but also his superior. It made their relationship a strange one.

From a distance Alex Summers watched them drive away. Damn, he had been so close. But that woman had to go all noble on him and save his brother. If the woman still lived tomorrow, he'll make sure she didn't the day after.

**Part 7:**

" Next," Beast commanded and Scott walked to him. Beast smiled evilly to him. Scott had often forbid him or stopped him in his experiments, or torture as Scott called it. Nice to have a chance, even a small one, for a little retaliation. Scott pulled his sleaze up and Beast was supposed to take a small tissue sample. Instead he cut a rather deep cut in Scott's arm and when it drew blood he cut off a larger piece than was necessary of Scott' s muscular biceps. Scott said nothing and left to stand off to one side.

" How disappointing," Beast mumbled. He had hoped to get just a little flicker of pain from Scott.

" Next."

" Cut me too deeply and I'll cut you open," Betsy promised and Beast took a small tissue sample from her and she walked to stand next to Scott.

" Women," Beast mumbled.

" When will you have the results on my men?" Scott asked Beast.

" In three hours."

" I'll come for them in two," Scott said and went out followed by Betsy.

**Part 8:**

" You have my results?" Scott asked as he entered Beast's "laboratory" with Betsy.

" Yes," Beast answered but the sick smile on his face made Scott unease.

" Well? I can't wait all day!" Scott said impatiently.

" Out of your army of 5000 men who survived your battle; 200 was infected. One prelate was infected…"

" Who?" Scott demanded to know. He prayed it wasn't Alex.

" Prelate Simmerson."

Scott relaxed.

" Go on," Scott ordered.

" Then only one more was infected. Your bodyguard!" A smile curved Beast's lips, as the distress on Scott's face wasn't to miss.

" Betsy? Betsy…is going to die?" Scott asked shocked.

" Correction; 'Betsy is already dead. Her body is falling apart as we speak. In a matter of hours she'll be dead. After great pain, of course," Beast added satisfied.

" You filthy son of a….," Scott began enraged and grabbed Beast around the neck, hurling him against the wall. He slammed his head repeatedly against the wall and then hit him in the face. Finally he let Beast fall unconscious to the floor. Standing there, in a room filled with death, he felt like crying; something he hadn't done for as long as he could remember.

" It's alright, Scott. Really," Betsy said softly and was to put her hand in his but drew back.

" No, it's not alright. You're going to die. I wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't. There have to be some other way," Scott insisted but Betsy shook her head.

" I have accepted this. Why can't you?"

" Because….because I care…..because…..I love you," Scott admitted softly and Betsy nodded, tears in the corner of her eyes. " I'm…so sorry. For everything. For not saying how I feel….before it is too late." Again Betsy reached for him but drew back.

" It is never too late, Scott. Never."

Scott smiled sadly and without further ado swept her up into his arms and began carrying her away from the pens. The illness worked fast and Betsy was beginning to feel her body fall apart. She had known the moment the arrow hit her that there was something wrong but hadn't wanted to admit it. Now there was no turning back.

Scott carried her to his chamber and locked the door.

" Scott, please. You need to leave me. Kill me now. I could infect you," Betsy whispered as Scott laid her on the couch in the livingroom. The big window gave her a view over the battle torn city and Scott saw the sadness in her eyes. He reached over and with a control he created an artificial environment. When Betsy looked out the window now, she saw an English countryside in all its glory. It was stunningly beautiful and reminded her of home.

" I will never leave you," Scott vowed and before she could draw back he claimed her lips with his. He deepened the kiss before drawing back.

" Scott! I might have infected you with that kiss. Why did you do that?" Betsy asked softly as she stroked his hair. There was no reason to hold back now. Either he was infected like she was or he wasn't.

" Because for the first time in my life I know what love is. I saw it, in your eyes, in your courage and in your spirit," Scott whispered and she could hear tears in his voice.

" I love you, Scott. I always have and I always will," Betsy said softly and Scott kissed her again. Seeing her body tense with the pain of her illness Scott went to the bathroom to get a bottle. He pulled the content into a glass.

" Here," Scott said and held it out for Betsy to drink.

" What…is it?" Betsy asked brokenly. Her strength was leaving her and her body was breaking down.

" It's a tranquilliser. It'll help with the pain," Scott said and Betsy drank. In this time and age medicine and especially against pain was rare. Humans and low breeds' pain was of no consequence while the Elite was expected to be able to handle any pain. They were after all; the strongest.

" Come, my love," Scott whispered softly and lifted her up from the sofa and sat down again so he could have her on his lap; in his arms. She nestled against his chest and he laid a protective arm around her body. For a while they lay in silence, enjoying each other's nearness.

" I….wish…..things….had been different. I wish…..we had admitted our love sooner. I wish….I was your wife," Betsy mumbled hoarsely.

" I wish the same," Scott said and pulled her close. Then he said;

" Betsy; I love you with all my heart. I pledge to you my life, my soul and my love. Forever. Will you be my wife?" Betsy smiled strained.

" I will. I will," Betsy said. " Then I pledge to you my love forever for it is all I can give you."

" It's all I'm asking," Scott said softly and kissed her on the lips.

" My husband?" Betsy asked a little later, her pain-clouded but drugged mind liking the sound of those words.

" Yes, my wife?" Scott whispered softly.

" Let us not watch the world end together. Let us watch the stars instead for they are internal," she whispered, her strength almost gone. Scott reached over and with the control made a heaven of sparkling stars appear on the ceiling, covering the room with their silver light. It had been many years since the stars had been visible in real life.

" There are stars. For you."

" Talk…to me, Scott. Tell me….about our life….together. Where….are….we?" Betsy asked, tears falling down her checks as the end drew near. She had so wished for a life with him, now the only life they'll ever have together….was in dreams.

" We are in England, my love. Where else? You look as beautiful as ever, in a sweet summer dress. The children run around us. We sit outside and it is beautiful and so peaceful. We hear birdsong as we unpack our picnic. Birdsong….," Scott looked down at Betsy and saw that her eyes had stiffen in an unnatural position. Tears fell from his eyes. "…birdsong and starsong…for you, my love. Only for you."

Scott bent down and kissed Betsy's still warm lips, his tears falling on her still face. For Scott the world ended in that moment as he held his love's still body close to his heart and didn't feel her heart beat with his. His world ended…..and dissolved into nothingness.

**Part 9, one year later:**

How long can a man live after his heart has been torn from his body? A very long time it seemed for though Scott was sure that the pain he felt inside should kill him, it never did. He still breathed and he still lived. He just wasn't sure if he'll call this torture living. If there was a Hell, Scott had been there. For he had held a star in his arms and he had felt it die.

For Betsy's memory he had kept freeing prisoners but he had gotten careless. Careless because he didn't care anymore. Didn't care if he lived or died. Alex had found out about him helping prisoners escape and to top it all Jean Grey, one of the rebels, had been captured again. When Scott refused to kill her he had been tortured along with her. But Scott had welcomed that pain. It was nice to FINALLY have a place to say you hurt in. To put words to an indescribable agony. Jean had freed him and together they had freed all the prisoners. They had escaped.

" What?" Alex Summers demanded to know as Jesse Bedlam came to him. Couldn't he see he was busy? Busy trying to find that traitor of his brother. Finally, he was the strong and Scott the weak.

" Scarlett has been picked up on charges of treason against Apocalypse. We think she works with the High Human Council. I…thought you'll like to know," Jesse said and left. Alex froze. Scarlett? Prisoner? Here? Oh, dear God, no. He knew it was forbidden for a mutant and human to be together but his feelings had conquered over his head and he had fallen in love with Scarlett, being with her when ever he could. And now she was arrested? How could she have tricked him so? Had it all been a lie? Alex walked swiftly to the holding area where he found Scarlett alone in the room. He walked in.

" Alex! Alex, I'm so glad you are here," Scarlett said and tried to embrace him but Alex side-stepped her. She looked wounded up at him.

" The human resistance? You're been working for the human resistance? After all I've done for you, Scarlett. How could you betray me like this? Bad enough I was risking censure consorting with a human, but with a spy? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now," Alex asked angrily. The hurt of her betrayal lit his anger.

" I'm pregnant," Scarlett said softly and looked at the floor.

" You're lying. This is another one of your tricks," Alex claimed. It couldn't be true….could it?

" Oh, God, Alex. I wish it were," Scarlett said miserably. No child deserved to grow up in Apocalypse's world and certainly not in the slave pens. " I took the singing gig in Heaven to get close to the mutant officials that frequent the club….but believe me, this was never part of the plan," Scarlett tried to explain.

" This could destroy everything I have gained. Even I couldn't escape Apocalypse's penalty for interspecies breed….," Alex thought out loud, trying to reason with himself. To kill her was the only way. The best way.

" Alex, please. It is YOUR child!" Scarlett plead with him. A child….he wanted a child. Someone he could form in his own image. Someone who would look up to him. Someone who'll understand him, be like him. A boy who'll immortalise him.

" There is no way I can get you out of here," Alex thought out loud, again trying to convince himself.

" Please, Alex. I lied about the Human Resistance, that is true. But I never lied about my love for you. For I do love you, Alex. Please, show me that my faith in you isn't groundless," Scarlett plead. What should he do? He wanted a son and he…he did love Scarlett. Sure, he couldn't tolerate her betrayal but she was beautiful and….he did love her. But if he saved her, if he let her live….he'll lose all. What to do?

" Alex, please. Say something," Scarlett plead with him as his silence lasted. Alex went to her and gathered her in an embrace. She cried tears of relief by his shoulder. " I knew my faith in you wasn't groundless. I knew it," she whispered. As Alex stroked her over the hair a single teardrop fell from his eyes and into her red hair.

" I love you, Scarlett. I'll always love you," he whispered into her hair. She drew back and Alex gently took her under the chin and softly kissed her lips. He tasted salt on his tongue, from her tears or his own, he didn't know.

" I love you too, Alex," Scarlett whispered and Alex drew her into an embrace again. Tears glimmered on his cheeks.

" Forgive me, my love. Forgive me…please," Alex whispered brokenly. Scarlett hid her face by his chest, taking comfort and warmth from a lover and an enemy.

" I do….forgive you, Alex…..For I'll…..always…love you."

" And I'll love you, Scarlett….Always."

The room went silent as tears fell like cries from Heaven. Seconds slipped away….as did the ties that bind.

**Part 10:**

Sabretooth stood with Blink on a hilltop. Looking out over the battle worn city Blink could almost deceive herself into thinking that this was just another normal day. Well, as normal as they got anyway.

" You know this is the right thing to do. Send me to Holocaust and I can slow him down. Maybe I can buy the others enough time so they can change the past and stop this from ever happening," Sabretooth asked of her and took her under the chin, making her meet his eyes.

"Please. Please, please, please don't ask me. You want me to teleport you to him, don't you? You're asking me to help you commit suicide."

"I ain't doin' no such thing. I'm just tryin' to buy Rogue and the rest o' ya some time is all. I know I can't stop Holocaust on my own - but I can give the rest o' you a chance...," Sabretooth said softly. Blink lowed her eyes, tears glimmering in them.

"I... I've never told anyone this before. But sometimes late at night - I pray. Sometimes, it's to ask for help - so that we all will make it through another day. Sometimes, it's just to let him know how confused or mad or sad I am - just someone to talk to. But every night - no matter what - I say thank you. Thank you for putting Victor Creed on this world. I thank him 'cause you're the one who rescued me from Abyss all those years ago. Pretty stupid, no," she asked softly.

"I don't think it is stupid at all, pup. Stupid is not fightin'. It's givin' up. Clarice, I need ya to send me to Holocaust, so I can take one last poke at 'im. Then I need one other thing," he asked seriously.

"Name it," she hoped she could do whatever he could ask of her.

"After he takes me out - and make no mistake, he will - I need ya t' kick his butt all the way back to hell... and tell 'im, THAT was for Victor Creed! Can ya do it for me, pup?" Sabretooth asked her, his voice soft as he looked at her.

"Yes, sir," Blink promised, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

" Hey, kid….I aren't dead yet," Sabretooth said softly and wiped her tears away. She threw her arms around him, pressing close to him for just a moment.

" Before you go…do something for me?" she asked, her voice sad but strong. He nodded.

" Anything."

" Kiss me and say you love me," her voice was soft and kind. Sabretooth smiled.

" You know I love you, Clarice. I always will," he vowed and kissed her. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss as he put all his feelings into that one touch before he drew back.

" I guess….you better go," she whispered. He stroked her cheek.

"Thanks, pup," his voice was soft yet strong. Never had she had to concentrate so much to use her powers for her mind was to conquer over her heart.

BLINK! And he was gone.

"Thank me, Mr. Creed... by coming home," she whispered sadly to the empty air.

**Part 11:**

This wasn't the smartest plan in the world but she didn't care. Sabretooth had been gone for too long. She had to find him. Wild Child, one of her fellow X-men, had told her where he was but even as she went towards the place, a part of her wanted to turn back. What would she find? Him…or his corpse? Never had she prayed so much as she did when she walked the few meters from where she BLINKED in to the position Wild Child had given her. Turning a corner she saw him. She fell to her knees on the cold ground.

" NO! Oh, God…..no," she whispered in despair. There before her was Sabretooth. Or what was left of him. He had been hung up with chains in a street lamp. His body was broken and bloodied. His death hadn't been an easy one. Tears fell from her eyes to the ground. Promise…promise….a voice ran in her mind. She had given a promise. Her hands made fists. And she would keep it…or die trying. All she loved was dead anyway. She had nothing to live for anymore. Hot rage replaced her sorrow. She knew where Holocaust was. And she knew what she had to do.

BLINK!

"Holocaust!," Blink yelled as she appeared before him. He turned rather surprised towards her.

"I'm sorry, child, I don't believe that we've met," his manners were strangely out of place considering that he a few hours before had been torturing the man she loved.

"The name is Blink. And I'm not a child. I'm the X-Man that is going to stop you and your genetic cullings once and for all," Blink vowed strongly, anger giving her strength.

"You misunderstood me... Blink. I know who you are - indeed I recognize all the genetic turncoats foolish enough to defy the will of the High Lord Apocalypse. I meant I am genuinely sorry that we have not met before now. Assessing the damage you've single-handedly wrought upon my Infinite processing plant - creatively using your natural spatial displacement power - it's clear that you're a mutant of untapped potential. In a world where the strongest survive... you are a survivor. I almost feel badly about having to kill you," Holocaust said and clearly didn't mean it. Enraged Blink turned towards him and….

BLINK! She appeared behind him.

"I don't think you've ever felt anything!" she yelled angrily. Such a monster as he was incapable of feelings.

"Not true, Blink. Killing Sabretooth - your mentor - was extremely gratifying!" Holocaust said with a smile.

"Don't you dare make fun of Mister Creed!" Blink said furiously. Holocaust smiled.

" Now I see. He wasn't just your mentor….he was your love. Killing him wasn't just gratifying then. It was a pleasure!" Blink began to BLINK things in from different places and threw it at Holocaust. He tried to dock but knifes and tons of other things BLINKED in on him. He took quite a few hits. He turned toward Blink and with his powers shot invisible daggers of pain at her.

"Whu-?" Blink asked confused as she couldn't see her enemy.

"Be grateful I'm allowing you to die quickly. It's an honor I didn't afford the mongrel Creed!" Holocaust said as the pain increased. I mustn't fail. I can't fail. I promised….I promised…., Blink thought and fought the pain. She BLINKED a big stone forth and it hit Holocaust on the chest. He fell back and Blink got pained to her feet and leaned over him.

"Mister Creed was a decent man who died fighting a homicidal maniac. You Holocaust...? You don't even deserve to lick his boots! You've tortured and killed a lot of people over the years. Innocent humans, mutants you deemed useless, anyone who opposed you and your lord's survivalist racist dogma. So tell me... how's it feel knowing you're about to die?" Blink said with fury in her voice as she got ready to BLINK him out of existence. This is for you, Victor, she thought.

"You must be joking, girl. It appears that you and I have come to something of a stand-off. Nothing more, nothing less. Tell me, Clarice... Do you really think you can survive?" Holocaust asked as the pain in her body increased.

BLINK! She BLINKED him out of existence or more accurately into outer space.

"No, I don't. But I never came here with the intention to live. I came….to take revenge….and to die," Blink said softly as her body was falling apart from the needles of pain he had put in it. " That was…for you, Victor," Blink said softly and with her last powers she BLINKED herself to the hilltop where she had said her last farewell to the man she loved. As soon as she appeared on the hilltop she collapsed from the strain.

" Victor….I shall join you shortly," she whispered as her life was leaving her. She pulled forth a locket she always wore around her neck. Inside was a picture of Sabretooth, smiling at her. She smiled back but it turned into a grimace of pain. She wished she had Sabretooth's strong arms to hold her now. She wasn't afraid but she didn't want to die alone.

" I…I'm coming, my love. We can be…together….always," she whispered hoarsely. Then her body lay still and the locket fell out for her outstretched hand. The sun rose and it seemed to blink down to the girl laying on the hilltop, her hand stretched out in front of her as if she reached for someone. Her lips were curved with a small smile, such a rare thing in this world, yet she smiled….even in death.

**Part 12:**

As a young man, one gives little thought to death. But me; I think of death a lot. I think of Betsy…and because of her love, death doesn't scare me. A part of me long to join her. I just never thought it'd be this way. I escaped with Jean, the woman who, under other circumstances might have been more than a fleeting ally, but that was not to be. Alex deadly wounded her as she tried to hold the bombs at bay. I'm dying and the world is dying. How fitting.

Oh, Betsy, how I wish that your face were the last I'll ever see. Instead I see the darkening sky and my brother standing over me. You were right, my love. My brother WAS my greatest enemy. Now I know...he was the one who killed you too. Had I known that...had I realized his hate was this intense sooner...I'll have killed him in a heartbeat...though killing a 1000th Alexs wouldn't have up for one of you, my love.

" Imagine that, big brother. The Summers actually had something in common after all. We both had an eye for traitorous redheads. Don't hurry to get up. I'm going to take my sweet time with you…" Alex says as he stands over me.

"Time? Alex, you idiot! Jean's power was the only thing keeping the bombs at bay! Now, thanks to you, there is no more time!" I yell at him. Can't he see what he has done? Have his hate really blinded him so much? My last strength leaves me and all I feel is a great exhaustion. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of this life. I'm tired of being alone. I long to join Betsy, my Betsy, wherever that may be; Heaven or Hell, I care little as long as she is there.

" For God's sake, Alex… is dying the only thing we'll ever do together?" I ask softly of my brother, not understanding where all that hate comes from.

" Not even, 'Judas'," Alex spats at me and aims at me with his blasts. I feel like a thousand small cuts is made in my body as I'm being torn apart. The pain is intense and I can't contain a dying scream;

"Nyaaaaaaa."

My strength leaves me and I fall to the ground. My body is dead and only my mind lacks to join it. Betsy, beloved, I can finally join you…..let me find you. Please don't let me walk through death alone as I did life. Betsy…find me, help me…..love me.

" I win. At long last…I win. So long as I can remember you've had it all…and I've had nothing. But this victory is ALL mine. I've waited all my life for this moment, you son of a…," Alex says angrily. That should teach him. Finally he was no longer living in his brother's shadow. Unseen to him Logan, Jean's lover, have witnessed it all and is sneaking up on Alex.

" Yeah? Hope you enjoyed it…murderer," Logan says angrily as he pops his claws on his whole hand and kills Alex. He goes to Jean and takes her into his arms. All his life had been one long battle. A battle he had lost. The world is ending but he doesn't have to die alone. He deserves to die with the woman he loves, doesn't he?

" Logan?" Jean asks weakly and reaches up a hand to touch his face.

" Rest easy, darlin'. I'm with ya," Logan says softly, tears falling from his eyes. She is dying and they both know it.

"Always. You were…were always with me…in my heart. Alw…," Jean whispers softly, all her love for him going out in this; her last breath.

" Jeannie," Logan whispers brokenly and hugs her body close. He feels like his body is being torn in two by the agony of seeing her gone. Through his pain, Logan remembers a myth of old…of a beautiful bird that was so worshipped, it would rise reborn from death's ashes. But though he desperately wants to believe otherwise, he knows that his beloved Jean…is NO Phoenix…..

**Part 13:**

" Peter, it is the only way. Illyana can save us. Can prevent this reality from ever happening," Kitty says softly to her husband.

" NO! I will not believe this. My sister shall not die for the uncertainty of another reality," Peter denies.

" There is no other way. Illyana and I can help Bishop go back in time to stop Xavier's murder and maybe…return things to the way they were supposed to be. BUT you are right. None of us have counterparts in that reality. We either doesn't exists or….we are dead," Destiny explains.

" NOO!" Peter denies as the others move to block him from getting to his sister. Illyana gets ready to help as her brother fights to come to her.

" Reality is crumbing. It is the only way," Erik says but is soon swept away from the discussion as Apocalypse's helpers begin to fight and the X-men and Apocalypse's fighters meet in battle.

" You send my sister to her death, Magnus. Pray that your decision is worthwhile or so help me ….in any world, in any time….we'll be enemies forever," Peter warns.

" If I am wrong, Peter, than your revenge is the least of my concerns," Erik says as he with Rogue by his side goes to join the battle. Seeing his sister in danger is too much for Peter and though he knows the stakes, his concern overrules his mind. He breaks rank and tries to get to her.

" NO! If I am to die this day….it will be at my sister's side! Illyana! I'm coming," Peter calls and runs to her. Seconds slips away as the bombs draw nearer. Bonds break in the face of destruction. Kitty moves to block her husband. She trusts that their bond of love will protect her. She trusts that he'll never hurt her. That is why….she doesn't phase. Metal meets flesh as bones break and another sky falls.

" No, Piot….," Kitty cries out but then lies still. So very still.

" Katya, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Peter cries in despair. Gambit moves up behind him.

" Don't worry, hommes. Where she's gone, I make sure…..you be right behind her!" Remy promises as he throws his mutant energy at Peter….and let him escape this world….so he doesn't have to live with what he has done.

**Part 14, epilogue:**

Erik walks over the hard stones towards his wife and son. He is exhausted but a flicker of happiness, of triumph, still lives in him.

" It's over, my love. Apocalypse is dead…. and with him his world," Erik says softly, knowing the world has only seconds left.

" Our world," Rogue gently corrects him.

" No. This was never our place….never our time. Not really. And if Bishop did his job….we will be but memories by the time the bombs fall," Erik says and reaches out his hand for her to take. " Come to me, my wife….my son. Let me love you…..before time slips away," the request is a simple one yet the words hold so much agony, so much despair, so much love and so much feeling. So much to say, so much to think but so little time. Rogue comes to him and takes his hand.

" Everything depends on Bishop. D'you think he was able t'set things right?" Rogue asks of her husband and wants to hear a certain yes yet somewhere inside she still fears that yes. For the other world may be better but will she have that love….that happiness she has found in this one with Erik? Will she have Erik by her side and her son by the hand? Or will she stand alone? Keeping all at arms length?

" We can hope," Erik says softly. " If we have earned nothing else….we have earned THAT right." Erik turns to look at the darkening sky and knows the death it'll bring in seconds. He turns back to Rogue. " And I would never have believed until I met you, beloved….that hope could be so dear to me. But then, a good man once gave me faith that all things were possible," Erik whispers and remembers when he held Charles in his arms and he saw how the life left his friend…forever.

Erik turns to Rogue and holds her close to him as he does his son.

" He preached a dream of harmony…and told me that any dream worth having….was worth fighting for. Looking back I may have made many different decisions but I know….I'll never have stopped fighting for the dream. That is your legacy, Charles Xavier," Erik whispers as the last seconds of his life ticks away.

" Now….as I hold my family to me before the end…..I thank you for changing my life," Erik says softly and turns to Rogue. She looks up at him and smiles as she presses close to him.

" And I thank you, my wife, for your love….and for the gift of a son," Erik says softly and Rogue smiles.

" Ah'll always love you, Erik. No matter what happens….were we to live or die, in this reality or another, in this lifetime or the next…..I know that one thing for certain; my heart will always be yours," she says as she leans her lips to him and he gently kisses her.

" With you in my arms, beloved, I shall die a happy man," Erik whispers as they draw apart and she puts her head on his shoulder as they watch the world end. Together.

The last seconds runs fast. The world is changing or is it dying?

Two

One

Zero

The world explores in a flash of light and smoke.

The End?


End file.
